


Scent of Love

by DinRedfire



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Donuts, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinRedfire/pseuds/DinRedfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot. Yamada is by himself in the kitchen and works on something to cheer up Aoi Asahina. Pairing: Yamada/Asahina<br/>(Corrected and edited)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer and other infos: I don't own Danganronpa or the characters obviously ^^' Please keep in mind that English is not my first language. It was a random try, so please be constructive and no flames! Yes, Yamada is my favorite character. I ship him and Asahina for some reason. ...I just really hate Celes x_x He deserved much better!...Well, I'll stop my ranting now ^^' Please read and review. Hope you'll like it!

 

 

**Day time, 2h00 P.M.**

It was a peaceful time of day; well, considering the situation. At this hour, people were done eating and spent their time wandering around the school or staying inside their rooms. It was the perfect time for Hifumi Yamada to have some peace in the cafeteria.

He poked his round head through the door, making sure no one was there. Nodding to himself, he hurriedly went to the kitchen. For some reason, the food restocked every day and they had basically all they needed. Humming to himself, he gathered the ingredients and started his work.

''In you and I, there's a new land…Angels in flight…I need more affection than you know...''He sang, as he started preparing the dough.

''My Sanctuary…My sanctuary, yeah''

Yamada picked the hand mixer as he continued singing a song from one of his beloved video games. Well, singing probably wasn't the word for it. He didn't have much of a singing voice…But it's not like it mattered how terrible it sounded. After all, he had the kitchen to himself. Who would he bother? Glancing around the room, he noticed the security camera. 

''Ah...Right… That bear is watching.'' He realised.

Then again, there wasn't a rule forbidding him from humming to himself, so why care about Monokuma?

''I won't yield in the face of evil!'' Yamada proclaimed, as he continued his cooking with an exaggerated vigor.

Surprisingly enough, the super duper high school otaku had a hidden talent, he was a rather excellent cook. It was motivated at first by watching anime characters cooking curry. He had tried it himself and it turned out as good as he imagined it. He then tried more and more recipes but nothing more than what he saw in animes or games. However, that changed when he caught wind of a conversation, few days ago. That girl, Aoi Asahina-Dono, had been making comments about donuts multiple times and as he recalled, there were only frozen donuts. As good as it was when it was heathen up in the microwave, it was common knowledge that fresh homemade donuts were the best. Conveniently enough, there was a fryer available.

''My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah…Where fears and lies melt away...Music inside…I need more affection than you know», he sang as he heard the sound of the dough getting soaked in oil.

Soon enough, a delicious smell began spreading in the kitchen and was overflowing through the cafeteria. It was enough to make himself drool.

''…My, my! Is it for me?''

Yamada jumped and turned around, finding himself face to face with Monokuma. He seemed like he was blushing.

''Daaaw, you shouldn't have! …So are they ready yet or what?''Asked the self-proclaimed headmaster bear.

Yamada spread his chubby arms protectively in front of the fryer.

''Never! Step back!''He said, his glasses reflecting in a menacing way.

''…Not even one?'' Asked the bear, tilting his head to the side.

''I won't let you take them even if you beg or torture me for it! '' Proclaimed Yamada, again, glaring at Monokuma in hope he would give up.

The bear was stubborn, though. He lowered his head and sighed in a pitiful way.

''You’re mean. I see how it is…You’re throwing a big donut feast and I’m the only one left out, is that it!?'' He said angrily, raising a fist.

Yamada sighed and just tried to ignore him, watching over his donuts so they wouldn’t burn.

''Giving me the silent treatment then? Fine, be that way! I’ll just go tell everyone to get their donuts and choke with it!''

The otaku suddenly froze. Monokuma was going to bring everyone there!? That would ruin everything!

''WAIT!!!'', He screamed in a panicked voice.

The headmaster turned around and tilted his head to the side again with a curious expression.

''Changed your mind?'' He asked.

Blushing and stuttering with embarrassment, Yamada answered him.

 ''I made them for Aoi Asahina-Dono!'' He proclaimed.

Why did he have to tell him that!? The teenager felt more embarrassed than ever.

''Upupupu… Ah I see! That donut-freak swimmer? Oooh, how interesting! ...I’ll be going then!''

Monokuma was then gone, as fast as he had appeared. Suddenly realising he had been distracted, the young doujin artist turned back to his donuts and got them out quickly. They had an inviting gold color and the texture was perfect. Yamada couldn't help himself but sigh with relief. He didn't know why he was inspired to do so, but he made them for  _her_.

Looking at the freshly made donuts though, he felt a bit silly. He recalled that he did creep her out… That was a stupid idea from the very beginning. Sighing, he just thought that it would have been a better idea to just take them to his room and eat them in solitude but a voice brought him back to reality.

''…That aroma… That sweet, lovely scent… Am I dreaming?'' Asahina asked, as she entered the cafeteria.

Yikes! Why did she get there at a time like this!? That bear must have opened his big mouth! Yamada felt himself sweating like crazy and he just attempted to put the mountain of donuts on a plate as she arrived in the kitchen.

''Ah! Yamada-kun?'' She said, approaching.

''Greeting to you, Aoi Asahina-Dono'' He replied, lowering his gaze to the floor.

There was no way she couldn't notice her favorite food. Her eyes were sparkling and she just had to ask…

''Did you bake these?''

''I did… Yes. You…You may have some if you want'' He said, shyly.

She was literally beaming with happiness.

''Really!? Thanks!'' She said as she took one and took a bite in it.

Her eyes, already so alive, were vibrant with happiness as she ate her sweet treat. For a split second, Yamada thought he hallucinated, when he saw small tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Asahina blushed a little, smiling with a hint of sadness.

''Sorry about that. It's silly but you remind me of the baker the other side of the street. Never thought I'd even smell the aroma of fresh baked donuts again.'' She said, wiping her tears.

He didn't really know what to say, but he knew he was blushing, like his whole face was on fire.

''…You did say that…frozen donuts are not the same'' He said in a small voice.

Her eyes widened.

''You…did this for me?'' She asked, surprised and…slightly embarrassed?

He wasn't sure, but the next moment, the super duper high school swimmer was giving him a big hug…Well the most she could do, considering his large body. He just awkwardly patted her back, not sure how to react.

After a long and heavy silence, she slowly stepped away.

''You really are sweet, Yamada-kun.'' She said, giving him a light peck on the cheek.

The otaku froze at that moment, his mouth wide open, as she giggled, picked another donut.

''…Well…I'll be going now. Hehe…Um…See you later!'' She said as she ran off, her face reddening.

Yamada finally came back to his senses, touching his round cheek slightly. …Maybe there was hope in the 3D world after all?

 


End file.
